


Flowers of Despair.

by Addison54533



Category: startrek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: This story isn’t finished





	Flowers of Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn’t finished

The holodeck has been running the program fair heaven for weeks on end . The warp core has been down for a while now and lieutenant Torres has been working double shifts to keep the warp core from breaching which would the holodeck and the dr will both go offline. They already had enough problems “ Torres to the captain”kathryn hits her combage “ go ahead” “can you please come to main engineering” 

Kathryn sighs and looks at seven of nine “ one are way “ she says putting her coffee down on the table and walks out of the holodeck deck with seven right behind her.once they get to main engineering, seven goes to one of the open stations trying to help turn the plasma flow before the core explodes. B'elanna rubs her forehead in frustration , “ thanks for getting us trapped on the other side of fucking space “ b'elanna says looking at at Captain janeway who I grabs the younger women by the arm and takes her out to the hallway. “ i understand your pissed off but you have no right yelling at your captain “ B'elanna lets her Klingon side show and starts growling at that statement.

 

“ can I speak freely captain” kathryn places her hands on her hips “ go ahead B'elanna leans against the wall covering her face “ having seven of nine in there isn’t helping you know”. The captain sighs “ when your shifts over come to my ready room” she says biting her lip leaving belanna there in frustration “ wait “ b'elanna grabs Kathryn’s arm and pulls her into a kiss. Kathryn pulls away embarrassed worrying someone saw. Belanna smiles ‘’ thanks for letting me vent “ kathryn doesn't respond but instead kisses b'elanna back.


End file.
